


Percy The Cockroach Killer

by thegirloutoftime



Series: Just Some Cute Little One-Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirloutoftime/pseuds/thegirloutoftime
Summary: Turns out besides spiders, Annabeth is also scared of cockroaches.





	Percy The Cockroach Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I killed a cockroach in the middle of the night with my sister. 
> 
> I hope you will like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters.

Annabeth Chase is fearless. That’s an understatement of century. She fears not of monster, not of Titans, not of Gaea. She almost fears nothing. Almost. 

 

“Arghhhh!” Percy jumped at the loud shout from his girlfriend. Percy was in the shower when he heard her scream, he switched off the shower head, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He dashed through the hallway and reached the living room where he saw Annabeth vigorously leaped on the couch, screaming in her high-pitcced voice, which was something Percy wasn’t used to.

 

“What? Annabeth? What’s it?” He quickly scanned through the room, but there’s no visible sight of threat.  _ Is the monster invisible? _ His hand went to his pocket, only to realise he was in a towel, no pockets, no Riptide. Shit. 

 

Defenseless and shirtless. Fuck.

 

“Kill it, Percy! Kill it!” Annabeth pointed towards the wall in her trembling fingers, he looked towards the direction, and saw… nothing.  _ Is he having the same vision as Annabeth? What does she want him to kill? A wall? _

 

“What?” Percy asked in confusion. “There’s nothing there.” He scanned the wall, white and clean, not a single human being standing in front of it, certainly not a monster. He turned his head towards Annabeth, who was screaming from the bottom of her lungs. “Arghhh… it’s right there, Percy! It’s right there!”

 

_ What? _

 

Annabeth was on the brink of losing herself as Percy still hadn’t done a thing about it. “It’s on the floor now!” Percy followed her finger, and saw… a cockroach…? He would make fun of her if she wasn’t so frightened right now. “Kill the cockroach, Percy!” 

 

Annabeth, in the speed of light, leaped through the couch, and literally hung herself on Percy, when the cockroach crawled its way to the couch. Percy was impressed with Annabeth’s leap, she could probably break the Olympic record of long jump. The cockroach seemed unattracted to the scene, as it started to take a rest near the couch.

 

“Give me your shoe, Annabeth.” Living in a house with Gabe for a decade, the first thing he learned was how to kill cockroach. “What? Percy, no! You’re not using my shoe to kill that thing! That’s disgusting!” Annabeth practically shouted at Percy’s ear, refusing to let him take off her shoe.

 

“Get the newspaper or something.” Annabeth pointed at newspapers laying on the table nearby. Percy rolled his eyes and took a step near the table and grabbed the newspapers. “Annabeth, I cannot carry you while trying to kill the cockroach.” He turned his head and said. 

 

Annabeth jumped off almost immediately and dashed away from the couch. Percy folded the papers and walked close to the cockroach slowly, which was calmly resting on the floor. Perfect chance. And he took it. He lifted up his hand and ready to strike.  _ Smash!  _ It would definitely kill it, right? Well, except it didn’t.

 

The cockroach escaped in the last second, it sped away towards Annabeth’s direction. “Annabeth, I think it likes you.” Percy cracked into a goofy grin. He wasn’t in a rush in killing it, Annabeth on the other hand, wanted it out of sight as soon as possible. “Oh, shut up, Percy!” And she jumped onto the chair, as if a cockroach wouldn’t know how to crawl its way up to a chair.

 

The cockroach stopped again. 

 

_ Smash!  _

 

Percy wasn’t sure if it’s his skill of killing cockroaches had gone down hill or this particular cockroach was just so good at fleeing as he once again missed his target. It sped up and suddenly everything stopped like he’s watching a movie, all he could hear was Annabeth’s high-pitched scream because- 

 

_ Shit. It can fly. _

 

He watched it spread its wings, sailing across the room, so much like an elegant eagle, it landed on the wall, accompanied by Annabeth’s screaming in horror as the background music. And now, Percy was pissed.

 

He threw the newspapers on the floor, lifted up his hands and started to gathered the water vapour in the air and curled a ball. If he could not hit it with papers, he might just drown it with water. He shot the ball of water on to the wall, surrounded it as it tried to flee again. It tried to fly through the water, but Percy just gathered more and more vapours. Following it like it’s the core of the earth. Slowly, it drowned, it suffocated, it tried to make the last attempt to break through the trap but failed miserably.

 

Percy was definitely not interested in dealing with the body of the cockroach, so he led the ball of water to the bathroom and dropped it right into the centre of the toilet, and flushed it the second it touched the surface of the water. “Bye, you little shit.”

 

Percy walked out of the bathroom. “It’s dead now.” Annabeth sighed in relief. “Thank Gods!” She jumped off the chair and walked towards Percy. “I didn’t know the fearless Annabeth Chase was scared of cockroaches.” Percy smirked and pulled her close until their bodies were inches apart. “Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain.”

 

“If you ever struggle in long jumping, I could put a cockroach behind you. That leap right on the couch was pretty impressive.” Annabeth blushes on his mocking joke.  _ It is such an embarrassment. And he is going to make fun of her on every chance he gets. Shit.  _

 

“I’d say you have probably broken  the world record there-” Percy would continue to make playful jokes but he was too occupied as Annabeth pulled him down into a kiss. Her hand pressed on his bare chest, another one in his wet hair, Percy wrapped his arms around her body and rested on her waist, pulling her closer than he could ever be. 

 

Moments later they broke away to retain their breathing, cheeks red. “I’m just sayin-” 

 

“Percy, for once in your life, just shut up and kiss me.” Annabeth tiptoes to reach his slightly reddened lips. Percy, barely retained from his last breathe, happily did so.  _ If this was what he got when he mentioned her fear of cockroach, he should definitely do it more. _ He smirked. 

 

Percy leaned down a bit, so that Annabeth didn’t have to tiptoe anymore, while deepening the kiss. And-

 

_ Thud! _

 

Annabeth was the first to break away. Leaving Percy protest. “Percy.” Annabeth looked at him in his gorgeous sea green eyes and muttered quietly. “I think your towel fell off.” She kept her eyes onto his face while Percy quickly glanced down, and blushed furiously in red. “Shit.”

 

Percy let go of his hands and quickly picked up his towel while Annabeth was trying hard to keep her eyes on the sailing. Percy wrapped the towel back on his body and quickly dashed back to the bathroom, cheeks flushed, leaving Annabeth grinning to herself. “Such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing one shot is pretty fun thing to do, I hope you like this one.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you like it.


End file.
